nwnetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
13 Reasons Why
Summary: Thirteen Reasons Why, based on the best-selling books by Jay Asher, follows a teenager named Clay Jensen. Clay Jensen returns home from school one day to find a mysterious box with his name on it outside his front door. Inside the box he finds a series of cassette tapes recorded by Hannah Baker. Hannah is a classmate of clay and his crush. She committed suicide a few weeks before he received the box. On these tapes Hannah reveals an emotional audio diary, detailing the thirteen reasons why she decided to end her life. Characters: * Hannah Baker: She committed suicide for thirteen reasons, or rather, thirteen people. She tells her story on tapes and sends them to the people who lead her to commit suicide. Hannah is torn down by the bullying and gossiping of her peers. By the time of her death, she is self-sabotaging, incredibly insecure, and depressed. * Clay Jensen: Clay is the ninth person on Hannah Bakers list. Clay is the narrator in the show. Hannah wanted Clay to just listen to the tapes; he was not a reason for her suicide. He had a crush on Hannah, but never did anything about it because of her reputation. * Tony: Tony is Clay’s closest friend. He received the second set of the tapes from Hannah. He is the person who is supposed to make sure each person on the list follows Hannah's instructions. If they do not follow the instructions, he is supposed to release the second set of tapes to the whole town, which would expose the secrets they hold about everyone. * Justin Foley: He is the first person on Hannah’s list. He is also the tenth person on the list. He was Hannah’s first kiss, but he embellished the story of their kiss and caused rumors about Hannah around the school. * Alex Standall: Alex is the second person on Hannah’s list. Alex was one of her first friends at school, but over the years their friendship fell apart. Alex lied about a relationship Hannah had with someone else making her feel used and humiliated around the school. * Jessica Davis:''' Jessica was another one of Hannah Bakers first friends. Jessica attacked Hannah and that was the end of their friendship, leaving Hannah with physical and emotional scars. Jessica was raped by Bryce Baker. She is the third person on Hannah’s list. * '''Tyler Down: He is the student life photographer for school, Tyler has a wide collection of cameras and lenses. He stalked and spied on Hannah from outside her bedroom, and took pictures of her for his own pleasure. Tyler took away the last few places where Hannah felt safe because of him spying and taking pictures of her. He is the fourth person on Hannah’s list. * Zach Dempsey: Zach is the seventh person on Hannah’s list. Hannah rejected Zach. This led Zach to steal Hannah's encouragement notes from their Peer Communication class. That was the only hope left for Hannah, and it was taken away. * Bryce: Bryce is number twelve on Hannah’s list, but did not receive the tapes. Bryce raped Jessica at the party when she was drunk, while Justin and Hannah stood by and did nothing. He is the first person to assault Hannah following the release of Alex's list. Because of Bryce, Hannah no longer felt in control of her own body. * Mr. Porter: Mr. Porter was Hannah's guidance counselor, who she turned to for help in one final effort to save herself. He told her to forget about everything that happened. He is the last person to receive Hannah’s tapes. Episode Summary: 1. "Tape 1, Side A" In the first episode the whole school is mourning the loss of Hannah Baker. Clay finds an anonymous box filled with audio tapes and starts listening to it. Hannah explains that on these tapes are the reasons she committed suicide. In this episode she talks about her first kiss with Justin Foley, who goes on to spreads rumors which is one things that lead her to suicide. Justin is the subject of the first tape for spreading an inappropriate picture of Hannah along with a sexual rumor. 2. "Tape 1, Side B” Hannah reminisces about her friendship with Jessica and Alex. Alex and Jessica started dating and stopped spending time with Hannah. They eventually break up and Jessica blames the break up on Hannah. Hannah’s mother begins to believe she is being bullied because she finds a note in Hannah’s textbook. The tape subject for this episode is Jessica for blaming Hannah for her breakup with Alex. 3. "Tape 2, Side A" Alex has a “best/worst” list that threatens Hannah’s love life. Alex feels regret for his previous actions. The tape subject in this episode is Alex because of the list he made and for bringing attention to Hannah in a negative way and for destroying her friendship with Jessica. 4. "Tape 2, Side B" A stalker outside of Hannah’s window takes a picture of Courtney and her kissing from a game of truth or dare. Tyler took this picture and sent it around the school which ruined Courtney and Hannah’s friendship. Clay takes a naked picture of Tyler and sends it around the school in revenge. The tape subject in this episode is Tyler Down for taking the picture and spreading it. 5. "Tape 3, Side A" Courtney lied to protect her reputation and told everyone it was someone else kissing Hannah. The tape subject for this episode is Courtney for deflecting attention about both her and Hannah’s sexuality by spreading other rumors about Hannah. 6. "Tape 3, Side B" Hannah went on a Valentines date with a boy named Marcus. It did not go very well because of the previous rumors spread about Hannah. The tape subject for this episode is Marcus for humiliating and attempting to sexually assault Hannah on their date. 7. "Tape 4, Side A" Hannah does not want to go out with Zach so he takes out compliments from her box which really hurts her self-esteem. After hearing this tape, Clay decides to key Zach’s car for revenge. Clay begins to have hallucinations of Hannah during the day which leads him to give back the tapes to tony. The tape subject for this episode is Zach for getting revenge on Hannah because she rejected him. 8. "Tape 4, Side B" Hannah joins the poetry club and writes some very personal poetry. Ryan encourages her to share it and then betrays her by publishing it in the school magazine. Clay later gives the poem to her mom. He also gets the tapes back. The tape subject for this episode is Ryan for taking Hannah’s poem and publishing it. 9. "Tape 5, Side A" Hannah witnesses Bryce Walker raping Jessica. After hearing the tapes, Clay wants to get justice for Jessica. Justin knows about what happened in the tapes but does not think Jessica should know. The tape subject for this episode is Justin for allowing Jessica to get rapped. 10. "Tape 5, Side B" Sheri and Hannah get in an accident on the way home. Sheri does not want to call the police, but Hannah does.This serious accident resulted in the death of Jeff Atkins and was incorrectly considered a drunk driving accident. In the present day Sheri is making up for what she did and tells the Atkins the truth about the accident. Sheri is the tape subject for leaving Hannah at the accident. 11. "Tape 6, Side A" Clay listens to the tapes and contemplates his own suicide because he feels he did not do enough to prevent Hannah's death. Someone finds the list of people who received the tapes, but they do not know what the list means. It is hard to tell who the subject is because is should be Clay, but Hannah states he is not part of the list. 12. "Tape 6, Side B" Bryce rapes Hannah after a party in a hot tub. This is when she decides to make a list of people who have made her life the way it is. This is what inspires the tapes. In the present day, everyone on the list has to testify in the lawsuit between the Bakers and the school. Bryce is the tape subject for sexually assaulting Hannah. 13. "Tape 7, Side A" Hannah starts the tapes and then goes to Mr. Porter to tell him about the things going on in her life. He did not help her at all. When he doesn’t help she goes to mail the tapes and then she goes home to take her own life. In the present day, clay tells Porter that he is the subject of the final tape. The trail continues and some people take responsible and other do not. Alex is revealed to have been the teenager with the gunshot wound; he is in critical condition at the hospital. Justin tells Bryce about the tapes then he leaves town. Clay tries tor each out to other students to avoid repeating what happened with Hannah. Reviews: * 'Other Viewers Review:'Overall, most of the viewers seems to really enjoy this show. Each review that I looked over agrees that it is a very disturbing show, but once they started watching they could not stop. Others would say that they did not enjoy the show at all. Some people believe that this has a very negative effect on our society and the individuals who watch the show. Some of the views believe that it glorifies the idea of suicide. They believe that it might show people that if things are going bad in life and you are getting bullied that one reasonable option is suicide. There are a lot of people who think that one of the reasons she is doing all of this is because she is looking for attention. They believe because of what she did with the tapes and how she was talking in the tapes that she was a very levelheaded person who wouldn’t commit suicide. A lot of people are on the fence about the ending of the show. There are some people who were satisfied with the way it ended, but most people were very disappointed. The viewers who did not like the ending believed that it was way too graphic and it did not need to be shown like that and the ending made suicide look like a good option. Others who like the ending thought that that scene needed to be shown the way it was to got the point of the story across. In general, everyone thought the ending was very hard to watch and was very emotional. * 'My Review:'13 Reasons Why is a very mature and devastating show. There are a lot of heavy topics in this show and made it a little hard to watch a certain times, Overall, I personally really enjoyed watching this show and it is one of my favorites. This is a show that is trying to make a positive difference in our society. It is trying to shine light on depression and bulling in school and outside of school. Watching this T.V. show could change someone’s life for the better. Through the force of the actors, I felt moved by the show’s message, which is to be more alert and more aware of the people in your life. One thing I found frustrating while watching this show was the lack of communication with parents. Throughout the show Hannah and everyone else neglects to tell their parents and other about anything going on in their lives. They ignored it and kept it to themselves because they probably believed something like this would never happen. i thought that this show shed a light on suicide not by glorifying it, but by showing people that their actions actually affect other. I personally found this show very hard show to binge-watch because of the heavy content and graphic scenes. Even though it is a very heavy show it was necessary to tell Hannah's story and help viewers understand why she felt so hopeless. The producer of the show did a very good job with the casting. All of the characters played their roles very well and did a really good job of getting the story across. ' ' Sources * https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/13_reasons_why/s01/reviews * https://www.thewrap.com/13-reasons-why-characters-ranked/ * www.netflix.com/search?q=13&jbv=80117470&jbp=0&jbr=0